Larra Colliel
Larra Colliel is the daughter of Yannik, and Irmela Colliel and making her a member of House Colliel. Larra Colliel has three siblings in the form of Audolf, Ludwina, and Malin of which her brother Audolf is a dragonrider of the Iceback Islands and in this way is also the prince of Icepeak Castle, while her sister Ludwina is a young lady of the Icepeak Castle and is only twelve at the start of the Iceback Island Stories, while Malin is a Dovah Rider as well as the other two members of the family and he also stands as the heir to House Colliel. Larra Colliel is a Magi sensitve through the Dovah School of Magi leaving her as a level Two Magi. Larra Colliel was born the first daughter and twin sister of her brother Audolf Colliel and the two would grow up very close to eachother with both growing up in the high altitude town of Icepeak where they grew up surrounded by the Dovah of the land. At the age of twelve Larra Colliel would begin riding her own Dovah in the form of Dulanth of whom was a female Dovah and thus rare and the two would gain a very strong bond to eachother during their early time together. At the age of sixteen Larra Colliel would travel to the capital of Icevale where she would be initiated into the Order of the Holy Knights of Icevale and during this initiation she was introduced to Edric Frozill of whom she was enamored with for being a fellow dovah rider and would sleep with unknowingly becoming pregnant with his child. Larra Colliel and Dulanth would be flying in the mountains north of Icepeak when Dulanth would spot a group of northern cultists landing on the shore and making their way into a cave system, and following the group inside they would fight together until the tunnel narrowed to such an extent that Dulanth was unable to move further leaving Larra to go on alone where she would fight but was captured. History Early History Larra Colliel was born the first daughter and twin sister of her brother Tomas Colliel and the two would grow up very close to eachother with both growing up in the high altitude town of Icepeak where they grew up surrounded by the Dovah of the land. Dovah Rider At the age of twelve Larra Colliel would begin riding her own Dovah in the form of Dulanth of whom was a female Dovah and thus rare and the two would gain a very strong bond to each other during their early time together. Quick Love At the age of sixteen Larra Colliel would travel to the capital of Icevale where she would be initiated into the Order of the Holy Knights of Icevale and during this initiation she was introduced to Edric Frozill of whom she was enamored with for being a fellow dovah rider and would sleep with unknowingly becoming pregnant with his child. The Yellow Eye Cult Larra Colliel follows her orders and is flying through the skies above the mountains of Icepeak where she has a conversation with her Dovah Dulanth of whom is shown to be very close to her, and there conversation only stops when Dulanth spies a small boat crossing the waters towards the reefs around northern Icepeak. Flying high enough to not be noticed but being able to see them Dulanth watches them enter a cave system near the reefs and together the two land outside the caves and Larra sends her owl back to Icepeak where she wants reinforcements to come and help them. The two move through the cave system but are discovered when they move into a tunnel where nearly ten men are sitting by a fire, and seeing the large dragon and Larra they attack immediately but are are burned alive for the most part by Dulanth while the one who got through is killed by Larra Colliel when she shoots him with an arrow through the chest. The tunnel narrows to such an extent that Dulanth can no longer move forward and despite Dulanth telling her not to go forward she does anyway and makes her way towards the sounds of voices in the tunnels ahead. The chapter ends with Larra Colliel waking up following being knocked out she awakes to find herself strapped to a bed and sitting beside her is a man with bright yellow eyes of whom begins talking to her telling her who he is in that he is Vorn Terabis II. the son of Vorn Terabis the ancient terror of the Iceback Islands. 'Family Members' House Colliel.png|Yannik Colliel - Father|link=Yannik Colliel House Colliel.png|Irmela Colliel - Mother|link=Irmela Colliel 'Relationships' Dulanth Cover.jpg|Dulanth - Mount|link=Dulanth Dulanth See Also : Dulanth POV Role Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:House Colliel Category:POV Character Category:People of the Iceback Islands Category:People Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Magi Category:Level Two Magi Category:Dovah School of Magi